


Stolen Memories

by thekellylynn



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekellylynn/pseuds/thekellylynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor reflects on Donna's leaving. Sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything affiliated with it. It belongs to the BBC and other respective owners.  
> A/N: I wrote this after the last episode of Season 4. Donna was my favorite Companion.

The Doctor leaned against the Tardis’ control panel, rain dripping from his sopping hair. The Tardis spun aimlessly through space. The Doctor straightened and fell heavily into the pilot’s couch. The Tardis’ lights dimmed and she hummed soothingly to her distraught Time Lord. How long he lay there, unseeing, he knew not. His clothes were dry when he came back to himself. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. He inputted the coordinates for a small uninhabited planet. There would be no adventures for him today. Nor for awhile. He lost himself in thought once more before feeling the Tardis land. He automatically checked all the controls before wearily heading inside the Tardis.

He could feel the Tardis rearranging as he walked past the bedrooms of his most beloved companions, his fingers brushing the doors. His dear granddaughter Susan. Ian and Barbara, his first human Companions. Elizabeth and Sarah Jane. Oh, Sarah Jane. He smiled. How his girl had grown up.

His fingers trailed wistfully over Romana’s door, the need to speak to another Time Lord eating at him. He came to Adric’s room, his mouth tight. He did not touch this door but simply nodded and continued. A smile touched his mouth as he passed Ace’s room. He thought of her reaction to his recent adventures and he chuckled.

He walked past Rose’s room with a light feeling. She was gone but a part of him was still with her. It was enough. He patted Martha’s door. He was proud of his Martha. The Jones to his Smith.

There was one more door. The last at the end of the corridor. He stood before it for a long time before opening the door. His eyes gazed around the room slowly. Clutter and knick knacks covered every surface. A change of clothes hung on the chair as if waiting for their owner to come back. He moved to the wall near the desk and sucked in a sharp breath at the sight on the wall. Photos. Dozens and dozens of photos. Photos of him, of Donna, of the places they had been, the people they had seen. All her adventures laid out for all but one to see. He backed away quickly, sticking his hands in his pockets and wandered over to the night stand.

He poked around at the trinkets before brushing against a small white psi-stone. The pure, sweet tone that erupted almost drove him to his knees. He sank heavily onto the bed. He stared at the stone for a moment before reaching out and picking up the stone. The sweet song of “theDoctorDonna” poured forth. He smiled sadly as he remembered the look on her face as he gave her the stone. It had taken him weeks to transfer the memory of the song into the device. He curled up on the bed, letting the song surround him as he thought of his poor lost girl.

No, not lost, for he knew exactly where she was but still, gone from him forever. Existing only in the very memories that he had stolen from her. The Doctor closed his eyes and wept.


End file.
